supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Golpe Trifuerza
Golpe Trifuerza (Triforce Slash en inglés; ''トライフォースラッシュ Toraifōsurasshu'' lit. Cuchillada Trifuerza en japonés) es el Smash Final de Link y Toon Link en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. El usuario lanza una especie de rayo de luz que, en caso de alcanzar al enemigo, arremeterá contra él a una velocidad muy alta, y después le proporcionará una serie de 15 golpes, muy rápidos y potentes, a la vez que se va formando el símbolo de la Trifuerza en el usuario y en el enemigo. Después, se detendrá un instante y le proporcionará un golpe final, que romperá el símbolo de la Trifuerza y mandará volando al adversario. Si un enemigo se acerca durante el Smash Final, también recibirá daño. Link Cuando Link usa su Smash Final, un rayo de luz brotará del símbolo de la Trifuerza que tiene en su mano. Si ese rayo alcanza uno o varios adversarios, arremeterá contra ellos, y les proporcionará 15 golpes. El símbolo de la Trifuerza es de un amarillo muy apagado, y los espadazos son de un sonido cristalino. Además, el rayo lanzado paraliza al enemigo, por lo que es imposible que escape, pero si está demasiado cerca de él, Link se detendrá. Galería Golpe Trifuerza Link (2) SSBB.png|Link listo para hacer el Golpe Trifuerza en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Golpe Trifuerza Link (3) SSBB.png|Link golpea a Lucario con Golpe Trifuerza. Golpe Trifuerza Link (4) SSBB.png|Golpea repetidamente... Golpe Trifuerza Link (5) SSBB.png|hasta que llega el golpe final. Golpe Trifuerza (Link) (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Link iniciando el ataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Golpe Trifuerza (Link) (4) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Link atacando repetidamente al oponente. Golpe Trifuerza (Link) (5) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Preparándose para el ataque final. Golpe Trifuerza (Link) (6) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Destruyendo el símbolo de trifuerza y dando el golpe final. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Golpe Trifuerza :Link ejecutando su Smash Final. La luz que emana del símbolo de la Trifuerza paralizará a quien tenga delante. El enemigo atrapado en la centelleante Trifuerza es cortado en rodajas y lanzado por los aires con el golpe de gracia. Solo se puede realizar contra un rival, luego lo mejor es ir a por el personaje que va en cabeza. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Triforce Slash :Link with a Smash Ball, releasing his ultimate attack. Light flares from the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand and rushes out to meet the enemy he faces. The enemy gets trapped within the glittering Triforce, is quickly cut to shreds, and is launched by the last strike. The attack works on one enemy at a time, so it's best to go after the character in first place. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Versión europea right|90px :Golpe Trifuerza (Link) :Tras de atrapar a un enemigo en el aire con la Trifuerza de Valor, Link puede ejecutar un combo de 16 espadazos. Si el rayo de luz inicial no da en el blanco, el combo se interrumpirá ahí, pero si continúa, el último golpe tendrá un gran poder de lanzamiento. El rayo de luz tiene mucho alcance, es muy rápido y no se puede bloquear con escudos. Versión americana :Golpe Trifuerza (Link) :Tras alcanzar a un rival en el aire con la Trifuerza de Valor, Link puede ejecutar un combo de 16 espadazos. Si el rayo de luz inicial no da en el blanco, el combo se interrumpirá ahí, pero si continúa, el último golpe tendrá un gran poder de lanzamiento. El rayo de luz tiene mucho alcance, es muy rápido y no se puede bloquear con escudos. Toon Link A diferencia de Link, el movimiento es más rápido, el símbolo de la Trifuerza es más amarillo y el sonido de los espadazos es más ruidoso. El último golpe solo posee la fuerza de un Ataque Smash. Además, el rayo que brota de la mano de Toon Link solo tiene la mitad de alcance que el de Link. Galería Golpe Trifuerza Toon Link (2) SSBB.png|Toon Link utilizando Golpe Trifuerza... Golpe Trifuerza Toon Link (5) SSBB.png|...sigue golpeando y acercándose al final... Golpe Trifuerza Toon Link (6) SSBB.png|...y cuando llega al golpe final... Golpe Trifuerza Toon Link (7) SSBB.png|...lo golpea y el enemigo sale volando sin regresar. Golpe Trifuerza (Toon Link) (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Toon Link iniciando el ataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Golpe Trifuerza (Toon Link) (4) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Toon Link atacando repetidamente al oponente. Golpe Trifuerza (Toon Link) (5) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Preparándose para el ataque final. Golpe Trifuerza (Toon Link) (6) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Destruyendo el símbolo de trifuerza y dando el golpe final. Link efectuando Golpe Trifuerza SSB4 (3DS).png|Toon Link usando Golpe Trifuerza en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Golpe Trifuerza :El Smash Final de Toon Link. Para iniciar el movimiento, golpea a un rival con la luz que emana del símbolo de la Trifuerza en su mano. El enemigo en cuestión se verá atrapado en la Trifuerza, y Toon Link se arrojará a él para coserlo a espadazos con la velocidad de un rayo. El golpe final romperá el sello de la Trifuerza y mandará por los aires al rival. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Triforce Slash :Toon Link's Final Smash. Hit an enemy with the light emanating from the Triforce mark on his hand to initiate the move. The enemy will be trapped within the Triforce and be unable to move--Toon Link will then rush in close and carve up his foe at lightning speed. The final blow will break the Triforce prison and send the opponent off the screen. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U right|90px :Golpe Trifuerza (Toon Link) :Cuando Toon Link ejecuta su Smash Final, brota de su mano un haz de luz que atrapa en la Trifuerza a quienquiera que toque. El rival queda entonces a merced de Toon Link, quien lo golpea varias veces y lo lanza muy lejos. Pero asegúrate de realizarlo en el momento justo, porque si la luz no toca a nadie, no pasará nada. Nada de nada. Origen El movimiento fue creado en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero tiene algunos elementos de la serie original, como la Trifuerza que es el símbolo de poder de toda la serie The Legend of Zelda. Ya la paralización de los oponentes y el golpe proferido por Link y Toon Link son similares a lo visto en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, donde en la batalla final contra Ganon, Zelda lo paraliza con un rayo de luz, para que Link pueda darle el golpe final. Al hacer esto Ganon es por fin vencido. Link dando el golpe final a Ganon en The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.gif|Link dando el golpe final a Ganon en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo The Legend of Zelda Categoría:Smash Final direccional Categoría:Smash Final de captura Categoría:Ataques cortantes Categoría:Elementos que paralizan